


Fotos

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "E, por favor, Victor, não passe mais por aquela porta, não me deixe fazer uma besteira. Não me faça rasgar também as fotos que eu tirei e estão guardadas em minha mente."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Fotos

**Author's Note:**

> Beta - reader: Mah
> 
> Nota da Autora: Música, caso alguém queira ouvir: http://br.youtube.com/watch?v=GkYquQJPoNQ&feature=related

_Joguei fora fotos de nós dois  
Reviver você não me faz bem  
Nem vai me trazer o que já foi  
Você mudou muito e eu também_

Encostei meu corpo na porta de nosso apartamento recém-aberta. Fechei os olhos e aspirei o seu perfume que ainda se encontrava no ar. Senti minhas pernas bambearem e cedi à fadiga imensa que se apoderava de mim de uma forma extremamente assustadora. Minhas costas escorregavam diante da porta de madeira e minha blusa subia de leve. Umedeci meus lábios mordendo o inferior logo em seguida, apertando meus olhos um contra os outros. Podia sentir claramente que as lagrimas já começaram a se formar.

Ainda lembro-me bem do inicio do nosso pecado. Éramos tão inocentes e confusos. Não sabíamos o quão sofreríamos depois se continuássemos com aqueles toques aprazíveis.

Jogo os papéis rabiscados, cheias de letras de musicas que tentei, em vão, escrever – já que você era o escritor da família - e bato a cabeça na porta, ecoando o barulho. Abri meus olhos e olhei para o teto, observando a réstia iluminando a poeira que sobrevoava a quatro cantos.

-

  
_Finjo que o tempo não passou_  
_Busquei em outros olhos ver você_  
_Fotos do que foi o nosso amor_  
_Não revelam outra pessoa pra ser_

  
Apanhei o álbum de fotos que se encontrava em cima de nosso armário. Sinto minha garganta arder e inchar – tendo assim, dificuldade de engolir a saliva que se acumulava em minha boca. Fechei a porta, fazendo um ruído, e sentei-me na ponta da cama de casal. Abri o objeto com as mãos tremulas e vi, lá, fotos nossas. Mordi o canto do meu lábio inferior e virei a pagina. Um aperto do meu peito se formou e senti meus olhos arderem. Isso tudo me deixava tão acabrunhado.

Fechei o álbum com todo o aperto que sentia e joguei-o contra a parede. Levantei-me apressado abrindo a porta com força e batendo-a fortemente contra o vão. Não consigo esquecer suas palavras.

  
_Uma vida pra tirar você da minha_  
_Só seus flashes disparam meu coração_  
_Já rasguei as fotos, mas em pensamento_  
_Guardo cópias do seu beijo e solidão._

Senti um afago em meu semblante e, com muita hesitação, abri meus olhos pesados pelo afã. Um borrão diante de mim, e certeza de quem é. Você voltara, como todos os outros dias. Sorri acanhado, sentindo meu rosto abrasar. Seus braços circularam minha cintura e eu segurei seu rosto por entre meus dedos, não queria ver você partir novamente e depois não saber se voltaria, como sempre. Fechei novamente meus olhos e aspirei seu perfume. Rocei minha boca com sua bochecha e, assim então, ouvi você sussurrar palavras que nunca farão sentidos para mim.

Afastei-me um pouco, chocando-me com as costas do sofá e você deitou-se do meu lado, como fazia quando éramos pequenos e eu tinha algum pesadelo. Você encostou seus lábios na maçã da minha face e os deixou lá, enquanto seus dedos afáveis permaneciam na minha cintura, abarcando-me.

Não sei quanto tempo nossa maquina fotográfica aguentará tirar novas fotos todos os dias, já que eu sempre as rasgo. Não sei quanto tempo aguentarei mais ver meu irmão se afastar de mim fisicamente, já que psicologicamente já nos afastamos deveras. Não sei se aguentarei viver assim até um de nós nos casarmos. Não sei se aguentarei sofrer toda manhã. E, por favor, Victor, não passe mais por aquela porta, não me deixe fazer uma besteira. Não me faça rasgar também as fotos que eu tirei e estão guardadas em minha mente.


End file.
